1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process for producing an anthranilamide compound having a bromine atom at the 3-position of pyrazole.
2. Background Art
With respect to anthranilamide compounds, their excellent effects as pesticides in agricultural and horticultural fields are disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Further, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose a process for producing a specific anthranilamide compound.
Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2005/077934
Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2003/016283
Patent Document 3: International Publication WO 2004/011453